


Dear Doctor

by kate882



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Weeping Angels took Rory and Amy, Rory decided to write a letter to the Doctor explaining his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Doctor

Dear Doctor,

I suppose nothing can be normal with you. Most people who write this kind of letter, the one they write to just try and get everything out, but not to actually send, say something about how the receiver –or not receiver, but subject of the letter- probably will never see it. You would think getting sent back in time to a place you can't reach would make it less likely for you to be able to read it. Well you might not think that, but most people would. You being a time traveler though, it wouldn't surprise me if you found it. I'll probably be dead by then though. Fixed points and all.

What a waste of paper that paragraph was. All I did was ramble on about writing the letter. I guess I should get to the point.

I was in love with you. Did you know that? I actually still am, even though I know I'll never see you again. I remember when you kissed me on that space ship with the dinosaurs. I tried to act like I hadn't liked it. I didn't want you to know how I felt. I know you were just excited about the idea I had so don't worry. I didn't get any delusions about you returning my feelings. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. I didn't get any sleep that night.

I remember other things to. How I wanted to scream when you married River. How I almost lost it when we thought you were dead after Amy got out of the pandorica. How excited I got when I would hear the sound of the TARDIS and knew that we would all be going on another adventure. That I would be seeing you again.

You were actually my first crush. I hadn't met you yet, but Amy told me about you. We put on little productions of the Raggedy Doctor, and I would be you since I was the only boy in the little plays. When everyone else was talking about movie starts and musicians I thought of you. There was even one time in third grade where they asked everyone if they could meet one celebrity who would they meet. Again with the movie stars and musicians, but when it was my turn I said the Doctor. The crush faded when I grew up, and then you came back and I met you and we got to know each other some, and it was back, but I wasn't a third grader with a celebrity crush anymore. I was the nurse starting to fall head over heels for the Doctor.

I don't even know why I'm writing all of this down. It's not helping. I should wrap it up. I guess what I want to say is, my biggest regret was that I never told you how I felt while I had the chance.

-Love Rory.

* * *

A single tear rolled down the Doctor's face as he read the letter years later. "I love you to, Rory." He said softly.


End file.
